Back To The Madness
by Sock Stitches
Summary: It's been three years since the dream, and suddenly Loue shows up again asking for help? With the newly reconized power of the sigils can Liddell overcome the Eld Witch again? Or will Liddell befriend Anne?
1. A Psychologically Disturbed Vampire

Liddell woke one rainy morning and felt her throat. She seemed to do this every morning to check to see if that red necklace was there. Liddell always had a fear it would be stolen from her, she is yet to know where she got it, but for some reason she can't live without it. Three years ago was it? When Liddell woke in the library on a thundery day, unknowing of what happened or how she got it. Or how her precious Dayna turned yellow and has her wounds repaired. Liddell certainly remembered Dayna had been black with a missing button eye. Liddell rose from her bed and rubbed her droopy eyes. She opened her purple satin curtains to see the sky that looked as if someone had spilt grey paint all over. But Liddell did not dislike the rain, fore she simply could not stand the heat. Liddell had a fairly simple morning. That is until Kitty, her childhood friend rudely barged in.

"Liddell," Kitty shrieked over the sound of the rain. "You'll be late for school!"

"I don't care about school! Our classmates can go suck my slipper!" Liddell said.

Kitty looked down at Liddell's dirty bunny slippers then shook her head.

"Come on Liddell! I can't be late every day trying to convince you to go…" Kitty pouted.

"Fine, you go ahead, I'll catch up." Liddell said as she turned back around to look at her rainy day and Kitty ran out of Liddell's black bedroom door. After some moments later, Liddell put on her clothes. A purple skirt with a short sleeveless top and knee high socks. One striped and one solid purple. She grabbed red hair ties and gathered her short blonde hair into pigtails. She walked out of her room to her creaky, half broken, wood stairs. Liddell's small house was not the most put together. She grabbed her orange pumpkin umbrella. She opened to front door and walked down the Jack O' Lantern lit path. The small amount of light cast an eerie shadow on the stone path below her feet. At many times lately Liddell will keep walking and walking, too distracted by her own imagination to remember to stop walking. She had just done this again and this time ended up in an unknown area. Many dead leafless trees surrounded her. Liddell picked up a pumpkin lantern she had found beside a damp dead tree. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up and her back curled over as she tiptoed through the cold forest. She could of turned around and simply went to school for another boring wasted day, but something urged her to keep going.

A big wind blew and crows cawed and flew out of several trees around her. Her lantern swung and Liddell gasped as a cold pale hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed the bottom of the lantern, preventing it from swinging any longer. She saw a dark shadowy silhouette take a step closer to her and emerged from the darkness. Before her, she saw a male with a black cloak on, deathly pale skin and a face she felt like she recognized. He had grey hair but looked in his late teenage years. The weird thing was, fangs seemed to come out of his lips. When he opened his mouth to speak, Liddell was sure they where fangs.

"Hello Liddell, it's been a while…We need you again, sooner than expected."

Liddell was dumbfounded. She could not form in her mind an appropriate thing to say. Did she know this man? Was this some kind of, lame joke? Many thoughts rushed through her head. Then the man, or rather, vampire, spoke again.

"I see you still have my necklace. It's good to know you still may remember some part of us." He said smirking. He seemed to always be smirking.

Who is, _us._ Liddell thought. Is there more than just him here? She wondered. Liddell stood there, not saying a word. He stared into her purple eyes. Wind began the blow hard and the rain turned into a downpour. It looked as if it where night outside though it _should_ have been morning.

"You're kind of cute," Liddell said. "In a blood-sucking sort of way."

He blushed then smiled again. "We've had a lifetime of adventures, Liddell. I missed you dearly but Queen Alice said to wait to get you, but now, we **need** you.

Liddell got an astonished look on her face.

"Queen Alice herself?'' Liddell asked in awe.

"That's right Liddell, Queen Alice herself." Then suddenly, the vampire took a step forward and grabbed her wrist. She put her foot back but he wouldn't let her go. He leaned forward to her ear then whispered.

"But now, we need you in wonderland''

Then everything…Went black.


	2. I Meet A Sociopathic Shadow

**I'm changing this story to first person, I think it will be more**

**Interesting in Liddell's point of view.**

"But now, we need you in wonderland."

Then everything…Went black.

Next thing I knew I was laying on a hard sleek floor. I knew it, it _was_ just a dream.

None of that really happened. But then I heard a voice. The voice of that vampire.

"She did it once, I'm sure she could do it again." He seemed to be protesting. But after he spoke there was just silence. Then he spoke again.

"But, we can get the sigils like you said! We don't need ruins."

He was talking to himself? Yep, I knew it. He _**is**_ psychologically disturbed. I rose from the floor using my arms. I seemed to have been laying on a weird pattern. It was a red star-ish pattern with a heart, clover, diamond, and spade. This guy must **really** like poker or something. He must have noticed I got up because right when I did he turned toward me and waved at a green bat behind him, cueing him to leave.

"You where talking to a bat? How cliché." I said grinning in a smile Kitty used to call, 'Completely evil'. He blushed and smiled.

"So Liddell, what do you remember?" he asked with an almost worried look.

"I remember you kidnapping me. And knocking me out, wait a minute where am I!" I demanded and whipped my head from side to side looking at every little thing in the room. It was all black except that pattern on the floor and six doors each with their own personality. One looked as if it were _**made**_ of candy. The other looked frozen stiff, the one by it looked like one of those Japanese style gardens. The one below that looked as if it had been underwater for a few decades. Across from it was a desert looking gate. And above the desert must have been one with a steampunk theme going on. The vampire looked confused.

"How do you not remember?" He asked. "It's me, Loue."

"Ha!" I laughed. "Loue? That's it! It's not something cool like Venom or Ace?" I joked. Loue looked kind of hurt, but why should it matter? He _**did**_ kidnap me.

"So what did you drag me all the way out here for anyway?" I asked.

Loue got a serious look on his face that kind of scared me.

"Queen Alice herself has requested you, the ancient ruin magic you used last time has been locked away by Queen Alice for good, but, I have discovered a new power we can get." He explained. Occasionally flashing a fang as he talked.

"You see, last time you were here, we went through each door and collected thae kingdoms sigils to unlock Alice's kingdom. But after you left I returned them all to the princesses of each kingdom. Recently, I was told-"

"-By a bat" I interrupted and smiled. He sighed then continued on.

"Yes, by a bat, that the sigils hold a great power that is hard for people to even imagine. So, I came up with a plan. We'll go too each kingdom, again. And collect all the sigils, again. So we can beat the Eld Witch…Again." He added at the end.

"Woah, woah, woah," I began to say. "You want me to go with you, a complete stranger, to each kingdom to collect a stupid signal!" I said agitated.

"Sigils, and yes, that is what I'm saying. And maybe on our way we'll find a way to get your memory back!" He said exited. Why did he care?

"Then I can go home?" I asked

"Right after." He said smirking. But honestly, I wanted to go with him.

"Great, so let's go to shadow town!" He said smiling then walked up to a bat monument. We walked through it and there was a cute little town with a few shops arranged in a circle. Loue stood by the bat monument.

"Just talk to me when you are ready." He said smiling, looking _**very**_ suspicious.

The town had a stone circle path around a fountain with pumpkins on the side of it. This place totally looked all-out Halloween. But the people here were the strangest thing. They all looked like silhouettes with red eyes piercing the darkness of their body. It _is _called shadow town anyway. I turned to the left and saw a little shop with yarn and needles.

"Oh, what do you sell?" I asked the shadow. He talked in a voice that was cracking.

"I'll fix your broken dolls." He said and smiled as if he was about to murder someone. As if I'd trust my Dayna with this creep!

"Ooooh I haven't seen that doll before." He said and stared at Dayna, who was half fallen out of my bag. I took her all the way out and held her.

"Who? Dayna? She was a gift, nothing special." I insisted. But truthfully, Dayna meant everything to me.

"May I see her?" He asked creepily. Okay, on the outside he may have looked like a shadow, but all I saw was a mass murder waiting to hack her up with an ax!

"Um, I'm just going to put her away now." I said shoving Dayna in my bag as I walked off. The next shop seemed to have a lot of items. It must be an exchange place. There is a lot of these at home. Witch's trade stuff to get what they need for their latest potions. I skipped that shop assuming the shadow there was as creepy as the last. There was a break that disconnected the shops and there sat a shadow on the stairs. I didn't dare talk to him, I do _not_ want to know what he's guarding. The next building looked like a giant…Demon mouth? It was fitting. The sign said "Demon Mouth Inn." Gross! I thought

"Hello," It said. Was that the building talking? "If you stay, I'll try not to digest you" EW! Would I really want to stay in a place like that? I thought then walked on. I met back up with Loue by the monument.

"You ready?" he asked, leaning up against a wall. He looked pretty cool right now.

"Yes," I said. "I'm ready."


	3. The Princess Of Candy Is A Killer

"Yes," I said. 'I'm ready."

"Lets be on our way then." He said smirking.

We walked back through the bat monument and into the gate room. Then, one of the gates started to glow. Well not the gate, but the inside. It was the candy coated one. Loue's head shot in the direction of the door.

"That's odd," He said with a puzzled look on his face "They never open themselves…" He finished saying.

Was that door glowing for a reason?

"Rem Sacchras." He said. "It may be calling to you because it can get your memory back!" He said excitedly then grabbed my hand and dashed to the door. Why was this, Loue, so eager to get my, apparently forgotten 'memory' back?'

"I _**have**_ to be in an insane asylum right now" I mumbled under my breathe as we ran through the door of the candy kingdom.

I should be scared, right? Any _normal_ person should be. But the thing is, I wasn't. I just feel so safe around Loue. I fell on white chocolate…Hard. I may have sprained something. The whole place smelt like sweetness and sugar but it looked even more delicious! Strawberry trees, chocolate ground, and I'm sure there's a ton of other sweet treats here! Loue looked over and smiled at me and we walked forward. We got about five steps before (You where waiting for it the whole chapter) a purple striped cat appeared in mid-air.

"Woah!'' I said Astonished. "That's friggen awesome!" It was really cool, but it obviously did not impress Loue. He sighed as if he were sick of seeing this cat.

"Why Loue, You decided to bring back your girlfriend?" The cat said with a creepy stalker grin. Loue blushed then sighed.

"Go away Cheshire." Loue said with an annoyed tone.

"Cheshire?" I said and looked up at Loue puzzled.

"The girl is yet to remember?" The Cheshire said. "She must have her head full of whipped cream." The Cheshire said then dissolved in the air. I looked up at Loue.

"Girlfriend?" I asked with a half smile while snickering.

"Just ignore him" Loue sighed but I know I saw a little blush. "Lets keep moving" He added on then swung his cape then something weird happened. Loue was no longer there.

"Loue? Loooue?" I called out looking around, but all I saw was a black bat. Then of coarse, like everything else in this mad world, it spoke.

"listen, when you live for as long as I have you make a lot of enemies. I think it would be better if I stayed hidden for the time being." He said

"Okay grandpa," I teased " But when we're done you owe me a b-"

"Yes, yes, I know a bag of marshmallows." He interrupted "This will be the second, of coarse, only if you make it out alive." He said looking at a black cat in front of us.

Its back had an arch and the tail curled into a semi-complete heart.

"Grave Feline" I said, giving the kitten an evil glare. How in hell did I know that?! All I know right now, is it has to be eliminated. The only magic I know is the petty magic I learn at school, but it will have to do. I did a quick explosion magic and then it got crushed into bits. What is going on? Loue poofed back to vampire form with his blood-sucking skills and looked at me shocked.

"How did you know that?' He asked curiously.

"I-I um…I'm not sure" I said and gave a half smile. He looked at me seriously as if I where hiding something.

"What else do you remember?" He asked desperate for an answer.

"Nothing off the top of my head." I said trying to sound cooler than I actually am. What is this guy's issue?

He sighed then simply said,

"Come on, lets go get the sigil."

When we finally arrived at Rem Sacchras' castle it was night. We ran to the castle door when a gory white rabbit crossed our path singing a song. He wore a vest with on bandaged ear. He seemed to be crying…Blood? Loue must like that part about him at least. He hopped to us and sang,

"_The two lovers together again,_

_But can they save the bloody princess,_

_Every passing second more venom consumes her heart,_

_Soon she shall be nothing more than a killer."_

"What king of a song was that?" I asked. "That's pretty gruesome." I said. But Loue took this _**very**_ seriously. He instantly pulled out a ring of many different keys. He used the pink one to unlock the castle door, then, without even bothering to take the keys back out, He ran inside.

I raced after him and after a while I caught up. I shot magic at strange looking monsters in our path and we both ran through the halls of the so called 'snack hall' at almost every turn it was instinct of which way to go. Is Loue right? Have I been here before? It seemed impossible a few hours ago, but now I'm not so sure it's _completely _crazy. No Liddell, don't let this world warp your mind. I continued to tell myself that but the more I said it, the more I believed I have been here before. Right in front of us was a door. Loue quickly ran in leaving me behind. I looked to the side of me and saw a wooden chest. Treasure! I walked to the left then crouched down and opened it up. It had a ribbit candy! Something inside me was telling me to hurry up so I dashed through the door, unaware, of what I was about to go through…

I dashed into the room, skidding on my heels as I tried to stop. Right in front of me in a candy chair sat Loue lying the princess across him. Two candy soldiers stood on either side of them. The princess seemed to be sleeping…Or dead.

"Gretel!" I shrieked and ran up to her.

Once again, how did I know that? I looked at one candy soldier then the other and they both got nervous looks on there faces as I gave them both an evil glare.

"I-It wasn't us!" The brown one said.

"She passed out!" The white one yelled.

"Did she eat _another_ poison apple?" I said smirking.

Loue shot me and evil glare, then his expression softened probably realizing, I remembered. Honestly I don't even feel like I said that comment willingly. It just sort of, came out. It looked as if the two candy soldiers were about to say something, probably about how rude I'm being, but it was interrupted by Gretel opening her eyes. They didn't open like a princesses would. They shot straight open and glowed red. Her body jerked all the way up out of Loue's arms.

"Gretel?" I asked.

Then her arms locked to her side them she screamed. As loud and as hideous as a banshee. The castle walls shook and many of the candy decorations fell off the wall. Then Gretel got ready to attack. Loue quickly dashed to a treasure chest beside Gretel's throne and pulled out something that looked like a gingerbread man with a bow and candy cane on it.

"Quick! Take this!" Loue called at me and threw the…Whatever it was. I jumped up and caught it in midair (I _should _have got style points for that!)

"What is it!" I called out at Loue, trying to avoid Gretel's vicious attacks.

''The sigil!" He said "Use it's power!" He yelled.

What was I supposed to do with what looked like a child's snack? Gretel cast a wicked looking fire magic. It would have been twenty percent cooler if it wasn't aimed at me. Quickly I took the sigil and held it in front of my as if it where a shield. The thing is, it wasn't. It seemed to be a reflector! The fire spell instantly went backwards to her and knocked her on the ground. She let out a devilish shriek of pain then bounced back up on her feet. But her own spell didn't only make her angrier, she looked as if she were in pain too. The fire had burned part of her long pink dress. So now, I made it a **short** pink dress. She leaned forward ready to attack, she had a wild expression on her face but her soulless eyes where the scariest. No pupils, no eye whites, it looked like red radio-active paint had been spilt on them. She charged forward with her fist ready to through a punch. So she was going for physical attack now? Smart. When she got close to me she jumped up and began to swing her fist. But at the last minute I rolled to the side them kicked her right in the stomach and she flew to the wall. I have to admit, even I was impressed with that one. But the fight wasn't done yet. She got up and her eyes seemed to glow brighter. She ran up at top speed and side kicked my head. I went flying the other direction. My vision became blurry and I saw red fuzzy dots all over. Gretel began to run up to me so I hopped to my feet. She tried to kick me again, but I don't fall for the same old tricks. This time, I caught her foot. She shook and tried to get out of my grasp but then she fell to the ground on her knee. I dropped her foot, I'm pretty sure it was _**not **_supposed to bend that way.

Loue had a dumbfounded look on his face. He ran up and straightened her body out. My vision became worse. Red dots were everywhere. But I can't complain now, Gretel needed my help. And after a fight like that, I don't want to look weak. Gretel's eyes where open and the red slowly faded then her eyes closed shut. A few moments later she coughed three times then sat up and opened her eyes. Her face looked very bad. It was bloody, bruised, and scratched up. Gretel smiled.

"Liddell," she said. "It's nice to see you again."

"I'm glad your okay Gretel…I miss-" Then I fell to my knees. Slowly my vision left me, my knees could not support me longer then they gave out and I fell on my face.

"Liddell!" I herd Loue shout.

Then I herd nothing…


	4. The Ice Princess Makes A Storm

I woke up and it looked like I was inside someone's innards. I was in a awful green slimy bed. I felt queasy and the stench of the room didn't help at all. Loue sat by me on the edge of the bed. I was expecting him to say something like '_Wow that was amazing!_' or '_You're really strong!' _But of course, he did not say that.

"Gretel opened the next door for us." He said. Really? After that that's all I get? I guess we're trying to stop the Eld Witch but still!

"I'll be waiting for you" Loue said and walked out of the room.

I tried to sit up but my back ached. I decided to get up at my own pace. But that was to slow for me.

"Come on Liddell, only losers show pain." I told myself and struggled through the pain.

When I walked out of the building I was disgusted. I saw the sign that read, DEMON MOUTH INN. Yuck! I started to walk to the gate room but everything felt like it was in slow motion. My heals clanking on the stone below me was louder and slower. The candle lit Jack O Lanterns shine was dimmer. Have I been here? Why is everything so familiar? And ever since I've been here…Why have I felt sick to my stomach?

Many thoughts ran through my head them everything around me stopped. Like someone had hit a pause button on the world. Then I heard a booming voice that's felt like it was all around me. It sounded somewhat familiar.

"_Please, Liddell. Don't let me die, we are friends…Very good friends. Never betray the ones you love Liddell, unless they betray you…_"

Then everything went back to normal. I looked around but all the shadows looked as if nothing happened.

"Hey!" I called out to a shadow near me. "What was that all about!?" I asked.

"What was what all about?" I asked in a crackly voice **every** shadow had. That was the answer I feared. I decided to give it up and I dashed to the gate room. I saw Loue by a room that looked frozen solid. Loue had a slight smirk on his face, he seemed to be very pleased with himself.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking serious. It looked like the happiness was _sucked_ out of him. (Haha! See what I just did right there _sucked_, as in vampire... Okay never mind ignore my idiot side.)

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I asked trying to hide the face that I'm startled.

"Your eyes…" He began to say and tilted his head a little.

"Never mind. Are you ready?" He asked but the expression on his face didn't brighten.

"Yep! Lets go." I said with confidence and headed to the icicle coated door.

Right when I walked through the door I got goose bumps all over my body. I instantly started shivering and wished I was back in Shadow Town. A small amount of snow beautifully fell from the clouded sky. There was at least ten feet of snow on the ground. The whole kingdom, as far as I could see looked like a blank canvas. I had to admit, it was beautiful. Better than heat I guess.

"Lou-Lo-Loue? Where are you?" I called out. I couldn't find him then a saw a black bat flying in place. "Oh, bat mode…" I said then walked on further into the cold frozen wasteland. After I reached a few blue crystal-looking trees I stopped moving.

"W-Whi-Which way is t-the castl-l-l-le?" I asked Loue, barely managing the words out.

"Well, you see," He began to say. "When we went to Rem Sacchras, I um, left the keys in the lock. My body filled with rage.

"Are you kidding me!" I yelled at the bat like an idiot.

"Can we just move on?" he asked.

"Ugh! Fine!" I agreed then moved on.

Great! Now where do I start? Out of all the things I remember, why cant this be one of them? I don't know how far up I walked, But I turned to a path on the left and then there was kind of a circle. On the left there was a man lying in front of the entrance to a cave. I ran over and talked to him.

"W-water!" He said. His voice was cracking.

Okay, so now my mission is to get water? This kingdom is crazy. A little to the right and up there was a thin path, so I walked up it. Blue spiky balls moved like crazy all over in this weird circular area. At the front of the circle was a path right in front of me.

'Here we go' I told myself. I tried to dodge all the spike balls but it was hard and I mean, _**HARD**_. I jumped to the right of one, right into another one. I jumped to the side away from that one and behind me, _BANG. _Spikes in the back. I found my opening and ran for it. Finally, I made it. I began to walk up the path until I made it to a circle created by beautiful green holly. A giant white…_Thing_, was standing in the middle of the circle but he wouldn't let me go up any further. He said something I couldn't quite understand. Something about being blessed by a spring spirit. _Great._ this is exactly what I needed. Another obstacle in my way. I walked back through the blue spiky balls and luckily only got hit by about **every single one**. Then walked downward. I walked down then diagonal. I came across a crack in the ground, the other side wasn't far away but to far to jump.

Part of the snow was glittering.

"You need the Ice Star" Said a snowman by me. Normally, this would be unusual, but after what I've seen for the past days, it fit right in.

"Ice Star?" I asked, obviously confused.

"I kept the Ice Star from your first time around," said Loue. "I'm sure you could use it again." Then he gave me a star looking snowflake.

"Eh. It's fitting" I said then aimed the starflake at the sparkly part of the snow. Instantly snow moved then froze over forming kind of a bridge. I walked across it to a place that looked like a cavern. Except, there where weird things around it. They looked like spirits. There were many of them in several different colors. I walked up to the red one and it addressed itself as the spring spirit.

"Save it," It said "Save the holly land."

It must be talking about the place I was just at with the Muffy!

Muffy? Where did I pull that name from? I went back to the spiky blue balls and _attempted _to avoid them. Then I saw it.

"Y-You stupid Yeti wannabe!" I shouted.

"grahhhhh!" It shrieked then started to come at me.

All he seemed to know was ice magic. Which was highly convenient considering I had the Rem Sacchras sigil. Gretel stopped using magic and used physical attacks when she found out it was a reflector, but this guy was to stupid to catch on. I didn't have to use any magic at all, it killed itself with it's own attacks. I herd Loue snicker a little but I ignored it. I looked at where the Muffy had been crushed to bits and there laid snow grass.

"Sweet! I think this is one of the things we need to get the ice key from Babayaga!" I told Loue. But he just looked at me curiously, probably wondering how I knew that. The think is, I would tell him if only I knew myself. I headed back to the spring spirit walking through the cold winter night. I crossed the frozen bridge once again and talked to the red spirit.

"Thank you." It said. "Please take this as a reward!" Then the spirit slowly faded away. It was water, now I can give it to that guy in front of the cave! I ran back as fast as I could to the man. I was exited! I finally, (To a level) knew what I was doing. I talked to the man again and handed him the water.

"Thanks!" Said the man. He wore an irritating orange bubble vest. He had a jolly voice that sounded like a joke. "Here, I found this on my way out of here, I have no use for it but maybe you can do something with it." Saying that, he walked off. What he had given me was an Iceberg Tip.

"Sweet!" I chanted out loud feeling pretty confident. Another idem for Babayaga! Then I walked into the cold ice cave.

The cave was cold and dark I walked forward a little then to my right there was a small rounded path that lead to a circle part of the cave. I took a few steps and followed it to find that there was a treasure chest incased in ice. I jabbed it with the end of my umbrella and chipped it away. I opened the chest to find frozen tears. I hope this will be useful later, so I put it in my bag and walked on. I went through many twists, turns, and stairs until I finally reached the top. There was a treasure chest incased in a layer of colored ice. I took out the frozen tears I had found and use it. I opened the chest to find the last ingredient, the flower petal. Finding Babayaga's shrine was almost instinct. It was really easy. I walked into her shrine and instantly saw her collection of gruesome skulls. I guess she puts her own twist on where she lives. Like they say, your room reflects your personality. Unorganized and disgusting…Yeah, that sounded like Babayaga. I approached the old woman and saw her floating above a rug. She looked at me with her one yellow eye.

"Why hello, Liddell." She said in a cracky voice "Liking the snow?" She asked then handed me a divine pill. It heals all alignments. I was starting on a collection of these. I shoved the pill in my bag and pulled out all three ingredients. I exchanged it for a funky looking key. I asked Babayaga directions to the castle and I was on my way.

I was only in Babayaga's shrine for a short time. But it was still long enough for me to forget how cold it is. I walked outside and instantly the cold snowing night blasted a icy wind right at me. My teeth chattered and I shivered horribly. How could someone live in a place like this? I found more glittering snow and used the Ice Star to make a bridge. I walked down and saw the castle front.

"Yay!" I shouted and began to run to it.

"Wait! Liddell!" Loue shouted but it was too late. I did not see the giant ice pond in front of the castle. I slipped then slid on my knees to a corner of the wall that surrounded the pond and the castle.

"Great." I said, "Another puzzle." Luckily, this one wasn't hard to figure out. I just had to slide by the rocks to stop me then I slid inside the castle. And there was more ice. The whole flood was frozen solid. It looked like an ice skating rink. I tried many combinations of sliding to the walls and the rocks and crawling. (Yeah, crawling. Admit it, we **all** wanted to do it at this part of the game.) Then finally I made it in front of the queen's room. Loue turned back into human and quickly ran inside. What is wrong with this world? I walked inside to see Hansel lying on the ground and Loue supporting her head. She looked like a beauty. A long blue dress, with long white-blue hair. She had beautiful facial features and a big crown on the floor that seemed to be on her head before. She was much taller than Gretel and looked older. She is Gretel's twin, but she looked older by a few years. Maybe it was the pink and the candy that made Gretel seem like a child. Hansel opened her eyes the same way Gretel did. Shockingly, instantly, and the same red was in Hansel's eyes. Instantly I knew, here comes another fight. Loue quickly got up and searched the sigil. Hansel stood up.

"Here it comes!" I told myself. It was already cold in the frozen room, but Hansel's attack made it twenty percent worse. She blasted me with a freezing cold wind of air. It looked like just wind, but tiny ice shards where hidden inside and tiny cuts opened on my face and a single drop of blood came out of each one. She repeated this attack while I tried avoiding them and using my baby magic. Why couldn't Loue give me some insane magic to use throughout this awful experience.

"Anytime now Loue!" I shouted at him while rolling to my side, escaping a cold deadly blast of air. Then Loue Threw what must have been Rem Borealis's sigil. I pointed it at Hansel and a **giant** icicle in a diamond shape came out. It was blue and had a tint of every color of the rainbow in it. It hurled at Hansel and hit her in the ribs. She looked hurt but she could keep going. If I can keep this up I should win soon. But here's the issue, whenever I move, I slide. Hansel didn't seem to have this problem. Then instead of the usual icy wind attack, Hansel lifted her arms above her and stood on her tip toes with her legs together and began to spin. A storm began to form around her then she blasted it toward me. I may not have hit the wall so hard if I didn't slide after the attack.

"Come on Hansel! Is that all you got!" I yelled and shot another icicle at her.

She dashed at me but I used the sigil as a machine gun and shot icicle's at her repetitively. She eventually slipped and shut her eyes and didn't seem to get back up. Loue and I both ran up to her trying not to slip on our way.

"Hansel!" He called out touching her face.

A strong wind began to blow in the castle and made Loue's cape blow in the wind. She opened her eyes but still had a frown on her face. Loue didn't seem to question it though.

"Is that Liddell?" she said in a voice as pure as winter's snow. I just smiled and looked at her.

"Come on Liddell, lets go." Loue said when Hansel's servants came. And we left to Shadow town again…


	5. I Meet The Ghost That Will Kill My Soul

Honestly, I don't remember exactly what happened after that. I woke up in the same gruesome room. The place seemed to rot more and more each day. I was constantly gagging every breath I inhaled. I walked down the stairs that looked like intestine then went outside to the dark sky. Jack o' Lanterns lit the stone paths. The hair was crisp and it was warm out. I walked down the path to the gate room then I herd a voice like last time. But this time it said something different.

"_We will meet once again in the land of the winged, Liddell. Only then you will understand."_

Who is that voice? And why can I only hear it. It was obviously a spell but it has to be a really complicated one. I ignored it and kept walking to find Loue in the same spot as usual. For a vampire, he didn't do much. I thought he'd go blood-crazy by now, but to totally seemed to keep his cool. But still, he made _me_ do all the hard work. He only acts as a useless guide.

"Are you ready?" He asked looking somewhat worried.

"Yeah, sure." I said dragging my body to the door that was lit up. It was the one that looked like a Japanese garden. I was attracted to it for some unknown reason. But nothing makes sense here. We where about to walk through the door when a white light appeared in front of the red design on the hard floor. It seemed to be somewhat human. It was definitely female. She had long light brown hair then went down her back. A gorgeous white strapless dress that reached her ankles. Her hair had a bundle of red berries in it with leafs around it. A part of the front of her hair was braided and the weird thing was, she had wings. Light shades of pink and white. She looked like a beautiful ghost. Except her facial expression killed it all. She had tears in her eyes. The scary thing was, she was looking right at me with her piercing distant eyes. She made it feel like it was my fault she was crying.

"_Liddell, save us, come to the land of the winged and save us. Defeat the silver haired and save the land.__" _She spoke with beauty, yet the most distant voice I've ever heard.

Loue looked astonished. He looked at her, then me, it looked like he expected me to know what was going on. I only wish I knew. Then the ghost flickered then disappeared in midair. There it is again, Land Of The Winged.

"Who was that?" Loue asked me frantic for and answer.

"I'm not sure…" I said.

To avoid further conversation, I headed to Florin, the nature kingdom. As I went through the door a flood of memories came back to me, my mother I never knew leaving me in front of the school, being adopted by my psycho father, the principle. No one, got as much teasing as I did. The only thing of my mom I have left is Dayna. My poor, poor, Dayna.

Instantly I could smell a mixture of different flower smells, but overall I smelt the Japanese cherry blossom. The weird thing was there was none in sight. Maybe they put a charm on the land? The whole place was beautiful. I guess they call it the nature kingdom for good reasons. I walked in random directions hoping I'd get somewhere. Then I came across a giant Japanese cherry blossom tree.

"Whoa!" I shouted. This tree must have been the kingdom's pride and joy.

Then a puff of smoke appeared in front of me and there was a person. He had a gothic looking outfit with an oversized hat. He had long orange hair and blue eye liner. He was really good looking. I looked at Loue and he just seemed annoyed. Just like he looked when he saw the Cheshire cat.

"Go away Hatter!" He said sighing.

"But where's the fun in that?" He simply replied with a sly smirk.

The 'Hatter' was looking at me smiling. I would probably be bad to say anything or get involved. Then the Hatter turned to the cherry blossom and touched the bark. Pastel pink petals flew around him I the wind. The whole thing was refreshing. Then the Hatter turned his head to me.

"This tree will bring peace to you." He said grinning.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I asked. I can not be silent any longer.

The Hatter gave me a wink, then there was a crackle that sounded like a firecracker then a puff of smoke appeared and he was gone. I looked at Loue and he looked angry. His face was red and there was rage in his eyes.

"Let's go…" He said sounding depressed.

Land of the winged. Land of the winged. I kept telling myself checking every corner of the kingdom. All the flowers where in bloom and the plants where shades of fresh green. It would have been enjoy if my life wasn't at risk. For some reason, whenever I thought of the Eld Witch I had a face to go with it. Grey hair, long bony fingers. I walked further then came across a silver spirit.

"_Beware," _It said in a fading voice. "_Beware of the red hooded, silver haired_."

What was that supposed to mean? I said and walked away from it. The air was crisp and pure. Then I came across a weird wooded platform that was lifted from the ground so I couldn't get up it. I was surrounded by grass that was in a circle around area I was in. I walked past the platform and there was a blue whisking spirit in front of a rock with a design engraved in it. I walked up to it then it just disappeared along with the rock. Behind it revealed a weird cave. I touched it then instantly everything went white.

Next thing I knew I was on a dirt path surrounded by giant beautifully colored flowers and long grass. I got up from the ground and whipped my head from side to side.

"Loooooue! Loue?" I called out but he didn't seem to be here.

The whole place felt so relaxing. The sun shined brightly and made the blues and pinks on the giant flowers look neon. The path only went one direction so I went with instinct and followed it. I walked forward until I reached something on a big yellow flower. It was a little girl that looked like her whole outfit was made of petals and leafs. He put her hand in front of her mouth and started giggling at me. I hated those kinds of girls. I kept on walking then I reached a pond with a log used as a bridge. I was about to walk across it but a little girl was standing in my way. She had florescent pink wings that shined in the sunlight.

"Move it!" I shouted smiling.

She pouted.

"You may address me as glimmer, and I will not move out of your way. I don't take commands from rude-…" She stopped mid sentence and leaned to one side as if she where looking for my wings.

"From rude beings!" She said with a major attitude and folded her arms.

"And I don't listen to little butterflies! Now move it before I **make** you!" I recoiled.

"Fine, you can pass," She said smiling, I waited for the "IF'' Then she said,

"IF you find my sketchbook."

"Ugh! Fine!" I said then stomped off.

I walked the opposite direction then found a giant crystal.

"Element of earth! Here me out!" I shouted then did my strongest spell.

For a moment all there was is white then a blast of little sharp rocks. I curled up then covered my eyes. My vision slowly came back and the crystal was gone. Birds occasionally chirped a beautiful melody. Then where the crystal had been was a little sketchbook that had a bunch of parchment attached together by a long thin curly twig. I smiled then picked it up. This must be the little girl's. Everything was going fine until I herd a voice.

"Hey!" I herd a female voice shout in the distance. "That's **my** crystal!"

I whipped my head back and saw that it was a girl about my height. She has silver hair but I couldn't tell how long it was because she had a red cloak on and the hood covering her head. She smiled at me with piercing crimson eyes. She looked **REALLY** familiar. Like a thought still on the tip of my tongue.

"Have I…Seen, you before?" I asked pointing at her slowly walking toward her. Her smile now became a grin. An **evil **grin. I know her name. I know it! I just can't remember!

"We've met many times, many, MANY times." She said with a chuckle.

"I'll talk to you later, Liddell." She said then a wooden staff appeared in her hand then he dissolved into nothing.

Why can **everyone** else disappear without a trace except for me? Totally unfair! I went back up to the little fairy again.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you **sooooooo** much!" She had a totally different tone of voice. Is this a joke?

"Come here! Let me show you our queen!" She said incredibly happy.

She took me across the log and to a circular area surrounded by the most beautiful flowers, the most green grass, the sweetest smelling nectar. There was a girl with her back facing me. She had **really** long dirty blonde hair and a white dress. She wore no shoes. Little fairies where brushing her hair then she turned her head toward me with dreamy cream eyes. Then she faced me.

"Thank you very much!" She said grinning to the little fairies and they flew off. Then I realized, she is the ghost I saw in the gate room with Loue!

"Nice to see you again," She said in her distant voice. "Liddell."


	6. I Piss Off The Fairys

She has a aurora of beauty around her. It looked like she just fell from heaven. She slowly walked towards me with grace in every step. Her pale bare feet lightly touching each blade of grass under it. There was no wind, yet her hair flowed and shined. Birds occasionally chirped in the distance. And again, she talked with the most distant voice ever but it still had beauty in it.

"_Liddell, I'm so happy you came, no, I'm so happy you remember!"_ She said exited holding her hands together towered her head as if in a prayer. She looked so happy, I hate to crush her spirits. She gracefully danced in place twirling with a perfect smile.

"Re-Remember what, exactly?" I asked unsure of myself.

Then the dreamy look left her eyes. She stood still and put both hands over her mouth slowly. A single tear rolled down her left cheek. She looked the was she did in the gate room. With the same piercing eyes as before.

"You mean you…Don't, remember me?" She asked as if it were personal, like I tried to forget.

Then I felt a drop of water hit my head. But isn't it sunny? I looked up and there where grey clouds rolling above me. Not a shred of the sky could be seen.

"Ahhhh!" I herd several fairy's shout all around me. Everyone was flying around franticly trying to find cover. But the queen just stood there, hands to her mouth, crying. Does the queen's emotions effect the weather here? Soon it was just me and her staring at each other. She has a look in her eyes that made it nearly impossible to look away.

"N-No Rapunzel, don't be sad." I said reaching out to her. Then her expression softened again and she lowered her hands. Then the rain instantly stopped and the sun started coming through again. She wore the most gorgeous smile. Why is she happy now?

"So you do remember! Well, maybe not completely but I am sure we will find a way for you to remember everything so we can be friends again."

She got all dancey again and smiled at me. She was like a little kid.

"Anyways," she said. "You better get back to Loue, he is waiting."

"But Rapunzel-" I started to say but she interrupted.

"Don't worry, we will see each other again." She said smiling.

I nodded then started to walk back to Florin. I don't even know where I am? I went back down the flower paths. Why was she happy again? Then I remembered, I said her name! I said Rapunzel! Maybe this place isn't so weird, maybe I have done this all before? That was the only explanation. But, this all couldn't be real. This is something that happens to someone else, not me. I realized how ridiculous this was sounding and ran back to Florin. I was greeted by trees and the smell of Japanese cherry blossom. But it was nothing compared to Rapunzel's flowers.

"Liddell! There you are!" I herd someone call. I Looked up and saw Loue with a worried look.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I-" I began to say but now **he** interrupted me.

"Oh, never mind. Come on there's something I have to show you!" He said franticly then grabbed my wrist and started running through the dirt paths. He stopped in between some bridges. We were on a stone circle platform with bridges going east south north and west. I looked around then asked.

"What do you need to show me?"

He just smiled though. The wind kicked up and Loue's black cape started blowing in the wind. He looked superior right now. He smiled his "Loue" smile he always did.

"Close your eyes." He said occasionally flashing a fang as he said it.

I couldn't tell if he was going to kiss me or kill me, so I did what he said then I felt his body heat. His face was coming closer to mine. I started counting in my head. Three, Two…

"**BOOOM**!"

Me and him both jumped in shock. We looked towards north and saw a giant,

"Samurai Frog!" I shouted then started running towards it preparing an attack. I jumped up then shot plant magic it at. Earthy green vines where hurled towards him but he simply brushed them off and came charging at me. Could you fail any better Liddell!? I told myself. He hit me with his sword and almost knocked me over the edge into the pure blue water. He started charging at me again. Come on Liddell! What's weak to plant!? Lightning! But I was a moment to late. He sliced me on my side. Blood started gushing out and rolling down my body. I fell to the ground. Then the weirdest thing happened. Dayna started attacking. She used explosion magic and damaged him badly. Did that last attack hit my head or something? I got up and used the strongest lightning magic I knew. The frog was crushed into bits. I grabbed Dayna and threw her in my bag.

Loue just smiled his typical smile.

"Come on, lets go. We need to save the princess." He said then turned into a bat again.

I walked over to where the frog disintegrated and there I saw Fiererat Skin. I already knew it was an ingredient for Babayaga. It's one of those things you remember when you see it but unless you do, you have no idea. I put the skin in my bag and walked on. I've been here for so long and I've only gotten one thing. I sighed. Then I went down a little and saw a path leading to somewhere. I decided to follow it and found myself in a graveyard with crimson petals. I walked around a corner and saw clear jars filled with red pedaled flowers. Then there was a bottle with a paper rolled up in it. It read,

_Taro's Thanks;_

_We'd like to thank you again Liddell_.

Then also in the bottle was a Hourai Branch. Sweet. Just one more to go! But who's Taro? I decided to let it slip my mind and I but the Hourai Branch and the note in my bag then but the bottle back down. I began to walk off, but looked back at the bottle for a second. And I could swear, I saw two spirits. They where definitely transparent and one was male and one female. Then I remembered helping them, going to each graveyard and giving messages to each of them like an owl.

"Your welcome Taro." I said then slipped out. On to find the last ingredient.

**Authors Note:**

**I wantz to thankz everyone for the support! The commentz**

**really motivated me! Sorryz its kindz of short,The next onez will be longerz!**

**I cant express how much you guys meanz to me!**

**I wishez I could makez all of you cookiez!**

**So I waz wondering what everyone favorite kingdom iz?**

**I completely think Rem Sacchras is epicz!**

**But leave a commentz sayingz your favoritez!**

**Thankz youuuuz!**

**-Toxic**


	7. I Fall Through A hole Of Darkness

I have the branch, the skin, but what was the last thing? I walked around Florin and started getting more familiar with my surroundings. Then I walked by a path that had a bunch of monk statues. I followed the eerie path up until there was a giant intimidating tree. I stared at it in awe. Then there was a huge boom.

"Ah!" I shrieked.

The thunder was bad here. Then I noticed there was a lightening bolt engraved in the middle of thee big tree trunk.

"Okay." I said trying to get myself motivated. "Lets go!".

I charged into the giant tree. Then I noticed the inside was a giant labyrinth. Tricks, dead ends, everything all inside a single tree. Lighting still boomed even on the inside and I jumped every time it struck. I turned a corner then walked across a wood bridge and there were stairs! I ran up then skidded on my heels trying to get myself to stop. I wasn't done, there was another level.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted and threw a huge fit kicking the walls and pulling my hair.

"Calm down Liddell," Said Loue. "This is the last one and it's shorter."

I decided to trust him. And I regret it, because he lied big time. This floor was longer and more tricky. But when I found the stairs I wish I hadn't. I walked up and a giant serpent was looking right into my eyes! I braced myself for the green scaly monster.

Then I saw Dayna get ready to block. My eyes have got to be tripping out right now. But instead of Dayna I put all of my attention on the Carnival Beast. Yet again, how did I know that?

I pulled the Rem Borealis sigil out of my bag. Wimpy lightning magic wont work on him. I held the sigil forward and shot a giant icicle at him. I got the back of him and sliced part of him clean off! Blood seeped into the wooden floor. The Carnival Beast let out a huge roar and lunged right at me. I braced myself.

'This might be the end of Liddell.' I told myself.

After a few moments I looked up, and what I saw was horrifying. A shredded serpent in a wad of blood, and Dayna…..In pieces!

"Dayna!" I called out.

I ran over to her and picked up all of her pieces.

"I can fix you! I can fix you!" I kept repeating but deep down I know I cant sew.

"Just take her to the doll repairer." Suggested Loue. Like it was no big deal.

I whipped my head around to him and I could hear the anger in my voice. Here I was, next to a bloody mess and the only thing I have left of my mom and he thinks it's not a big deal? I got up and stormed out of the thunder tree. Leaving nothing behind except the loud sound of my heels clanking against the wooden floor.

I ran through Florin leaving nothing behind except my hot tears and some of Dayna's threads. I ran all the was to the gate room then fell to my knees.

"H-How could I let this happen to you!" I said looking at Dayna and wiping away a tear.

I sat there and cried, until it was time. I took a deep breath then stood up on my shaky legs. I stumbled to the bat monument then went through. The whole place still looked dead and empty. The only people here are those disturbing shadows that look at me with piercing crimson eyes. I walked to my least favorite shadow, and unfortunately that is the one who will make Dayna's repair.

"Hehehehe" It said. "Look who's back" He smirked.

I handed Dayna to him and he gave me the most evil smile. I will never forgive myself for letting this happen.

"And the yarn?" He said with a crackling voice, he sounded eager.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a ball of yarn with every color of the rainbow on it. He gave a chuckle then began his work. I closed my eyes and imagined what Dayna would look like when she got done. I imagined a demented kitty.

"Done!" He announced.

"W-what? That quickly?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, but just handed me Dayna. She looked the best she has ever been. I was honestly impressed. I just walked away, hugging Dayna. Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to Loue?

I walked back to the gate room to find Loue there waiting for me.

"You left something." He said smirking, then he handed me a dragon neck.

"The last ingredient?" I asked.

"Yes," He said "But you wont be needing it" Then he held up a key that looked checkered and had a heart on it.

"Is that the key to!-" I began to say but then Loue interrupted me.

"Alice's kingdom."

He walked over by the bat monument an left me standing on the weird pattern. Why did he have a depressed look on his face?

"Down the rabbit hole you go." He said then sighed.

"Wait Loue, are you sure? I mea-" But I was once again interrupted. Except this time, by me falling.

This was all happening so quickly. I thought I'd have more time with Loue.

Then I blacked out.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Omgz! I am so sorryz this chapter took FOREVERZ!**

**And I sorryz it iz really short too!**

**I will makez it up in da next chapterz.**

**I promise!**

**And chapter eight willz be coming soonz!**

**Thankz you for you patience!**


	8. The End?

I woke up and found myself in a maze. Trees were everywhere and it was all green. I got up then brushed the dirt off my skirt. I looked around but didn't see anyone. Then in front of me was a poof of smoke then a weird half animal half human hybrid appeared. He had green hair and brown bunny ears sticking out of his head. He held a teapot with a mouse in it, that was fast asleep.

"Oh it's you again. Kind of depressing." He said. I guessed I wouldn't like this one.

"Well," he continued "Normally I wouldn't want to help someone like_ you_. But since Loue has feelings for you I guess I will."

"Feelings? What kind of feelings?" I asked.

"So I've been looking into your lost memory and figured out it is a word you need to hear." He said completely ignoring my question.

"What word?" I asked

He just smiled then said "The name of your enemy." And suddenly he was gone.

The name of my enemy? The Eld Witch? Although, now that I think about it I think she did have a name. I brushed the thought aside and decided to move on. I walked in all sorts of directions but I always found myself back were I started. It was a maze all right. I would try to go all forward just I would always hit a dead end. If I went all left I was just back were I started! All this to defeat one lousy witch! She didn't do anything wrong anyway… I mean, I've herd the story but I wouldn't want to be trapped underneath the earth either.

I flashed back to the first time I made it past the maze. There was a pink table cloth on a table and a tea party was set on it.

"No room! No room!" They Dormouse, March Hare, Cheshire Cat, and Mad Hatter would say but in the end they told me a lovely story…

The surface was once filled with death and one day, the outsiders came from beyond the used their power to restore the surface gave life to six in the center, and the others as its surface and the underworlders agreed to shaky overtime, things underworlders became jealous of the surface."Why must we live in eternal darkness?" They asked."Why is it the surface is blessed with flowers and light?We deserve the jewels of the moon and stars!"And the inevitable came to leader said..."Their magic is nothing compared to our ruins!We shall claim the surface as our own and rule all!"The beginning of, the great war...Powerful spells collided and disrupted the north was east became a south turned to southeast sank to the west many perished...The surface nearly fell into the hands of the Eld WitchBut of coarse...Queen Alice and her servants fought against the her unique power...She managed to drive the witches underground she sealed them away in that ancient after the battle...Alice said she would go to the wanted to look after the witches and their 's been keeping an eye on them and the to keep the seal nice and secure...She created the six new lands form a gigantic geographic her task complete...She disappeared into the underworld for good...

This doesn't feel real though. This was all happening so quickly. Just a day ago I was with Loue in florin and now…Look were I am. I began to run then dug my heels into the ground when I saw the exit.

"Hell yes!" I shouted then ran down a checkered pathway.

I stopped and found cards playing different instruments on either side of me. I walked up and saw a woman sitting in a chair and Loue stood on the side of it. The woman had hair a little darker than mine but we shared the same eyes. She looked so familiar but…

"Liddell," she said with a sweet tone "I'm proud of you."

"The-Thanks but.." I began to say but then I saw a horrified look on Loue's

Face. Even the woman looked astonished. The place was so peaceful. What happened? The cards stopped playing happy music and fell to the ground like a deck of playing cards. What was going on?

I turned around and saw piercing red eyes looking right at me.

"_Liddell,_" she said "_Nice to see you again._" That was the voice I've been hearing in shadow town! It was the Eld Witch!

The baby blue sky instantly turned grey and it looked as if a storm was brewing. Huge gusts of wind sent hundreds of leaves in my direction. The Eld Witch looked right at me with a wicked smile. She looked pretty good considering how old she is. Her grey hair flew in the wind. She had a slightly oversized mouth. She wore a torn dress that was a depressing shade of grey. She looked right into my eyes like Rapunzel would. Loue walked over too me then.

"This is the moment we've been training for, Liddell! He shouted over the wind.

The Eld Witch smirked then said, "_It's me, Liddell. Remember?….__**Anne**__**!**__"_

_Anne. Anne. Anne._ That name echoed on my head. I screamed louder than the wind and fell to me knees. I held my pounding head as every memory came back to me. I remembered Every detail, Rem Sacchras, Rem Borealis, Florin, Oceana, **EVERYTHING**. And Rapunzel…Poor Rapunzel... And Loue... I remembered my feeling I had for him. I stood up but kept my head down. My fists were clenched to my side. My hair blew in the wind. A rain started coming and I couldn't tell the difference of which one was my tears. Loue was looking at me worried but I didn't look at him. Queen Alice stood up, observing what was going on. The Eld Witch still had the same dark smile on her face.

"_Liddell, come. Join me. Together we can rule over the under and over world. All my princesses and I need…Is you Liddell."_

"Come on!" Said Loue shouting. "Liddell would never join you! …Right?" He paused then looked at me. I looked at Alice who had a worried look on his face. Loue looked like he might cry. But Anne…She looked ecstatic, like she could read my thoughts. I kept my head down the began a shaky walk forward toward Anne. The wind blew my hair in every direction. Half way to the Eld Witch I looked back. Loue was defiantly crying. Alice Covered her mouth with her hand. And had sorrow in her eyes. I continued to walk forward. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Was this the right choice? Anne reached her bone pale hand out to me and I grabbed it. I stood beside her. Then she chuckled evilly then her voice boomed as she said;

"_HAHAAH! SOON, DEAR ALICE! SOON YOU WILL BE NO MORE! SIT BACK AND WATCH SLOWLY AS THE OVERWORLD IS RULED OVER BY ME!"_

Then in front of Alice, appeared four things. The March Hare, holding the Dormouse in a pink tea cup. The Mad Hatter, and the Cheshire cat. They looked different, but they all had the same evil glare on their face. This made Anne chuckle. Then the March Hare walked beside Loue and hit him in the head.

"I told you that girl had a black heart!" He shouted. Loue looked hurt, but not from the March Hare, but from me. The Dormouse looked half awake half asleep. Then he said;

"Twinkle…Twinkle, little bat…How I wonder, were you're, at." Then he dozed off into a snore.

The Eld Witch stepped forward then lifted her hands to the stormy sky. A vortex of black clouds spun and lightning struck in the distance. She laughed evilly and it echoed through the night sky. It could be herd all across each kingdom.

"_Come Liddell, Then underworld awaits!"_

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

**Thankz you allz so much for your supportz!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**I am consideringz makingz another storyz of Liddell's**

**Adventurez in da underworldz and how they take overz**

**Each kingdomz. So comment if you wantz me tooz!**

**Thankz you all!**


End file.
